Koichi Hirose's Mother
, Anime) |eyes = Brown ( ) Blue (Anime) |color = |movie = |hobby = |family = Ayana Hirose (Daughter) Koichi Hirose (Son) |status = Alive |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = Ayumi Nagao (Anime) |voiceactor = Morgan Berry |liveactor = }} is a minor character featured in Diamond is Unbreakable. She is the wife of and also the mother of Ayana Hirose and Koichi Hirose. Appearance Mrs. Hirose has short dark hair, styled as a side swept . She has moderately thick eyebrows and eyes that appear similar to her son's. She is always seen with lipstick and also wears earrings when going shopping in the manga. Her initial outfit consists of a striped buttoned T-shirt along with a skirt and slippers. A small triangle-shaped brooch with a heart design is on the front of her shirt below her neckline. When going shopping, Mrs. Hirose carries a purse and wears a vest on top of a long sleeve shirt with light pants. Personality Koichi's mother is an energetic woman. She is cheerful and appears friendly to any stranger, as shown when she allows Tamami Kobayashi into her house,Chapter 286: Koichi Hirose (Echoes), Part 3 compliments Rohan Kishibe, and gets along with Koichi's friends.Chapter 351: Yukako Yamagishi Dreams of Cinderella, Part 4 She frequently goes to the hair salon called Salon Glance and calls her son Ko-chan. Mrs. Hirose can be slightly gullible, as she is tricked into believing Tamami's lies. When her guilt is amplified by The Lock, it drives her to the point of wanting to commit suicide because she couldn't handle having raised a son who would steal money and stab someone. However, her faith in her son frees her conscience because she knows Koichi would never harm anyone.Chapter 288: Koichi Hirose (Echoes), Part 5 History Diamond is Unbreakable Koichi Hirose (Echoes) Mrs. Hirose is greeted by Tamami, who makes up a story about how he kindly found the 7,000 yen that her son dropped and wanted to bring it back to him. She lets him into her house while they wait for Koichi to come home from school. As Koichi returns, he finds Tamami massaging his mother's shoulders and praising her with fake compliments. Tamami claims that when Koichi bumped into him with his bicycle, they accidentally exchanged wallets and that his contained over 500,000 yen. Tamami adds weight to his accusation by commenting that the wallet in Koichi's possession contains a bill from a dinner he had the night before, and to Koichi and his mother's surprise, the bill is indeed in the wallet. Tamami asks Koichi's mother whether she feels guilty for raising such a trouble-making son, and despite Koichi's protest, The Lock appears on her chest. Tamami tells her that he won't be satisfied with 500,000 yen alone and may also take the house's mortgage, taunting her that it's the woman of the house who usually takes care of these things. Koichi's mom and Ayana are pushed out of the room while Koichi confronts Tamami.Chapter 287: Koichi Hirose (Echoes), Part 4 After a loud scream from Tamami, she runs back into the room to find him bleeding with the knife in Koichi's hand. Unaware that Tamami had actually cut himself in order to frame Koichi, The Lock on Mrs. Hirose's chest multiplies in size due to her guilt. Koichi's mother cannot bear her guilt and takes out a knife, preparing to stab herself with it. Tamami orders Koichi one last time to stop the sound, but he answers that he won't stop, but emit another sound. He shouts "Believe me!" toward his mother, imprinting the sound on her with Echoes. The sounds make her realize that she has to believe her son, and her guilt disappears. Yukako Yamagishi Dreams of Cinderella Mrs. Hirose and Ayana are out shopping when they stumble upon Koichi and Rohan. Surprised to meet a famous mangaka, she calls him amazing and requests to come with them to Kameyu Department Store. Yukako is frustrated that of all people, Koichi's mother had to show up because she had hoped to be alone with Koichi. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * }} Gallery Manga= Koichi's Mom Massaged By Tamami.png|Koichi's mom's first appearance Koichi's Mom Happy To Be Praised.png|Happy to be praised Hirose Mom Greeting Koichi.png|Happily greeting Koichi Hirose Family Photo.png|Hirose Family Photo Koichi's Mom Shocked.png|Koichi's mother shocked about Koichi stealing money Koichi and his mom.png|Koichi denies the accusation Hirose Mom Accuses Tamami Of Lying.png|Mrs. Hirose accuses Tamami of lying Koichi's Mom Guilty.png|Koichi's mom feels guilty Tamami's Lock on Koichi's Mom.png|Affected by The Lock due to her guilt KoichiProtectsMomandSis.png|Koichi pushes his mom and sister out of the room Ayana and Mom's Extreme Guilt.png|The Lock multiplies in size Koichi's Mom Trembling.png|Koichi's mother trembles after thinking Koichi stabbed Tamami Hirose Mom Wanting to Die.png|Koichi's mother wanting to die Hirose Mom About To Commit Suicide.png|About to commit suicide KoichiMom Echoes.png|Echoes imprints "Believe me!" on her HiroseMom Freed from Guilt.png|Freed from guilt AyanaAndMomShopping.png|Mrs. Hirose and her daughter shopping HiroseMom Compliments Rohan.png|Praising Rohan Hirose Family Shopping with Friends.png|Yukako annoyed that Koichi's mother showed up KoichiMomShizuka.png|Surprised about Shizuka Joestar turning invisible |-| Anime= Koichi Mom Massaged Anime.png|Koichi's mom's first appearance Koichi mom says hi Anime.png|Happily greeting Koichi Hirose Family AV.png|Hirose Family Photo Koichi Mom Shocked Anime.png|Koichi's mother shocked about Koichi stealing money Tamami lying.png|Tamami saying the wallet Koichi "stole" has a receipt from a restaurant Koichi mom feeling guilty anime.png|Koichi's mom feels guilty Koichi Mom Lock.png|Affected by The Lock due to her guilt Koichi protects mom and sis anime.png|Koichi pushes his mom and sister out of the room Ayana and Mom Shocked.png|Shocked about Koichi holding a knife The Lock's power on Hiroses.png|The Lock multiplies in size Koichi mom trembles anime.png|Koichi's mother trembles after thinking Koichi stabbed Tamami Koichi mom wanting to die Anime.png|Koichi's mother wanting to die Koichi mom about to commit suicide anime.png|About to commit suicide Koichi mom Echoes Anime.png|Echoes imprints "Believe me!" on her SHINJITEKoichiMomAnime.png|Hearing her son yell "Believe me!" multiple times Koichi mom freed from guilt anime.png|Freed from guilt Ayana freed anime.png|Mrs. Hirose and her daughter safe from Tamami Ep 20 Koichi Mom Shopping.png|Mrs. Hirose and her daughter shopping Ayana and Mom meet Rohan.png|Praising Rohan Ayana and mom with Koichi's friends.png|Happily chatting with Koichi's friends Yukako mad about Ayana and mom.png|Yukako annoyed that Koichi's mother and sister showed up HiroseMom Startled.png|Startled from Joseph and Josuke charging through the crowd References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hirose Family Category:Minor Allies Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters in Part 4